A World So Cold
by John S
Summary: A world so cold, a man with a chilled hear, a rebel, can love in a world so cold change two lives?
1. Chapter 1

Earth...it had once been a great place. People were kind, people were innocent. Fights happened but it wasn't more then a third of the world. Now in the year 2030 violence was rampant. None of the things promised in sci-fi novels existed, no internal peace. Only hate and suffering. Come to think about it no major advancements in technology had come since the millennium. Well except for advanced space travel.  
On Earth states no longer existed. They were now broken into sectors or unknowns. Sectors were mostly slums and where there wasn't violence. Unknowns was where most fighting would be. It was called a unknown because gangs that owned the land would name it something then get beaten. This story takes place in Sector 4 which consisted of Arizona, New Mexico, Colorado, and Utah.   
Black combat boots gently walked across the sand covered grown. A man standing about 6'4" with dark blue eyes and spiked blond hair slowly made his way into a old run down bar. The man was decked in all black. Black trench coat, skin tight black T-shirt, slightly baggy black pants, and black combat boots. He stepped into the bar. He glanced to the tender a middle aged and chubby man and offered the man a bow of his head. Our hero Dret Falconis or the man decked in black made his way to the bar counter and sat slowly on the stool. Today was going to be a usual day with him just sitting around until a job was purposed. Or would it be?   
Outside of the run down bar the was a sudden crash. Dret leapt to his feet and fell into a mad sprint for the door. The other patrons would jump and dodge behind the bar and tables in hope of avoiding any danger that might follow. He'd burst through the door into the scorching sun and there is saw it. A small space craft had crashed. Smoke was billowing from the back and fire flickering at its sides,  
Not the kindest person in the world Dret Falconis still wouldn't let someone die when he could stop it. He dashed for the space craft. First he attempted to open it and it was locked. He knew he had to act fast. But windshields of spacecraft could withstand most anything...except a shot from a bullet. Bullet proof windshields were for some reason outlawed. Dret pulled free a .40 caliber S&W pistol. He quickly unloaded a round sideways through the window shattering it. He slowly approached the now broken window and what was inside took him by surprise.  
A young woman. She was a beautiful sight. She seemed to stand about 5'4 and way no more then 120lbs. She had blond hair with the tips dyed red. She had orange eyes which was odd had to be contacts. She wore a trench coat with the sleeves cut off and gloves that covered her whole forearm. Under that trench coat she wore a black T-shirt that covered subtle mounds and short black shorts, and knee high black platform boots. Dret was taken back not knowing many female pilots that looked...well.. that looked that good. But the searing heat of the flames brought him back to the present. He quickly grabbed her unconscious form from the spacecraft and ran back into the bar.  
He placed her form on the bar counter. His hands gently touched at her neck, he felt a pulse and her chest began to slowly move up and down. This brought a smile to his thin lips. He collapsed into a chair to his left as the patrons of the bar stood and clapped for him.  
"Good job lad." the bartender said as he offered him a glass of water.  
"Just doing what's right...." Dret replied. His voice was very low and monotone as would anyone else's that were considered a "Soulless" or what would've been called Mercenaries back 25 more years ago.  
That slender form of a girl on the bar top began to stir. Dret immediately go to his feet and looked at her. His dark blue eyes were looking directly into hers as she opened them. That young smiling face would be the first thing she saw. There was an acquired silence between the two of them as they just gazed into each others eyes. Suddenly Dret looked away with a slight frown on his face.  
"You OK?" Dret's voice slightly shaky but not so noticeable.  
"I'm fine thanks" The girls voice was beautiful, sounded like a gentle stream passing over rocks.  
"Well..next time..learn to fly.."  
"Well excuse me, its an old ship and the systems crashed, it wasn't a human error mister."  
"Yea yea whatever.....just watch yourself next time..you could of died out there..."  
"Well I'm grateful you saved me....thanks..um what's your name?"  
"Dret Falconis......and who might you be?"  
" You can call me Karinka."  
"Yea...whatever" 


	2. Chapter 2

Dret Falconis walked down a dark street. The paved road still wet from a recent rain, the scent of a past storm still fresh in the air. This street was run down, filled with murderers, drug dealers, hackers, gang members, the scum of the earth. With no governments came no police. With no police to enforce the laws there were no laws. In place of this came some rich civilians that wanted the streets cleaned up. They'd hire "Soulless" people to get one of the key players of crime in this world so cold.  
Dret was on such a mission. A new and up coming thief/hacker had made a appearance on the scene. Only Intel he had was that she was in one of the run down apartments, and was female. He knew the address but didn't know how big she was, how much protection would be provided. As a "Soulless" killing a woman or child was something he was thought to do regularly. Truth was, Dret's soul wasn't that gone. He hadn't killed a woman much less a child and he was about to find out if he ever word.  
Slowly he entered the run down apartment, one of the last buildings made out of brick that was still standing in the area. He slowly crept up the creaky wooden stairs to the moldy second floor hallway. His hand gently rapped at the apartment door of the girl that had 808 in gold numbers on it.  
"Just a minute" Came a female voice from deep inside the apartment.  
As Dret heard foot steps approaching the door his left hand fell to a holster at his right hip inside that black trench coat he always wore. The door of the apartment was slowly opened and there she was, Karinka was standing in the door way smiling politely. From what Dret could see of the inside of the apartment it was barren besides a few laptops and a heck load of wires.  
"Wait...aren't you, aren't you that man--" Karinka was suddenly cut off by Dret grabbing her mouth and pushing her inside the apartment and shutting the door behind him.  
He wasted no time. That silver gun the S&W .45 caliber pistol was placed against her temple as she was pushed against the wall. Karinka offered muffled screams from behind his hand but he wasn't about to let her talk. If she talked he knew she'd weaken him, one word and he wouldn't be able to bring himself to do it. His left index finger tensed on the trigger he was ready or was he? Just then his dark blue eyes connected with hers, Karinka's beautiful green eyes were staring back at Dret. Dret could see her fear, her sadness and the tears welling in those dark green orbs. She got him, he sighed and lowered the weapon....he couldn't bring himself to do this.  
".....Well Karinka, seems you've made quite a name for yourself..." Dret still had that cold tone of voice.  
"So, your a Soulless?" Karinka's voice was shaky but she held her herself strong.  
"Yea..........."  
"And you were sent after me?"  
"Well...your the hacker, thief, and I'm just doing my job..so yea you could say that"  
"And....your...going to do your job?" Her dark green eyes looked to Dret who was leaning against the door with his eyes closed still holding the pistol.  
"....................No....." With that Dret slid that pistol into his holster and glanced at her with those dark blue eyes.  
"Look, if your not gonna kill me then let me go, they are after me"  
"....Who, who is after you?"  
"Others like you will come if I don't get out of here."  
Karinka made a dash for the door. She was quick but Dret was a professional his right hand lashed out and grabbed hold of her wrist. He pulled her back and looked into her eyes. Those Dark Blue eyes of her not giving off a cold aura, they looked into Karinka's own with a odd sense of comfort behind them.  
"Who is after you?" His voice slightly louder and softer then usual.  
"I...I don't know for sure, I don't really know what they want. I just know its not a good thing...please...Please save me........." Karinka's voice, her plea was just then burnt into the back of Dret Falconis's mind, it would awaken in his sleep..even when he was awake...  
Save her Dret, Save her......... 


	3. Chapter 3

A small hand grasped and turned the handle to the tavern. A young lady stood at the doorway, looking no older than seventeen. She opened the door, stepping into the entrance glancing at all the tavern's inhabitants. Her soft-green eyes shifted, studying every man for a brief moment. She wore a black trench coat that draped to her feet. A black sleeve-less shirt, a like-belt strapped under her breasts, hidden beneath the coat along with her short black shorts. A slightly large belt held her shorts to her hips, even sagging a bit. A holster was strapped to her left thigh. A Beretta M9 lay silent and untouched inside its holster. Amongst her arms were black finger-less gloves, which stopped right below her elbow. She had red-tipped blonde hair.   
Men stared at her, drool reaching their lips. Some staring, exchanging cold glanced at her, even others. Others driven to letting their hormones over come themselves, saying sexual thought aloud.   
She began to walk to the counter, taking soft-smooth steps, ones only a mouse could mimic, her smooth-ness in each step not allowing the slightest movement to occur from her draping coat. She stopped, standing in front of a bar stool, which was placed next to a man approximately 6' 4'' in height, having blonde spiked hair. The outfit he wore was black; a black trench coat, covering his tight black T-shirt, slightly black baggy pants, and his black combat boots. His cold blue eyes were staring aimlessly towards the counter, taking the occasional sip from his glass of whiskey.   
The young seated herself next to him, looking behind the counter for the bar tender. She smiled, and called with her sweet calm voice, "Can I get the bar tender?"  
She nodded after getting the cue from the bar tender, telling her to wait a moment. She turned and faced the man who was seated next to her. She spoke again, this time she had a bit of a serious tone to her voice, "Ah yes, so we meet again."  
The man lifted his head from his daze, turning to her. For a moment he stared, at though to be dazing, just stared in her eyes. He blinked, shaking his head, returning to the state of reality, answering her with his monotone voice, "Karinka was it? It was… Why are you in a place like this?"  
She smiled, noticing the bar tender, her lips moving talking to the tender, ordering her delightful mix of a glass of half vodka and half Pepsi. The bar tender noted the drink, and drifted off behind the counter to mix her drink. The girl turned back to the soulless sitting next to her.  
"As I should be asking you the same, shouldn't you been looking for you next job offering?"  
The man shrugged his broad shoulder, "I guess just looking for my next target, you see this place in a gold mine for people who pay for them to be killed," his monotone voice seemed a bit shaky.  
"Oh really…" She closed her eyes, picking up her drink, taking a small sip. She closed her eyes as her lips pressed against the edge of the glass, her mouth opening slightly. When she reopened her eyes, she placed the glass back down, licking her lips. She noticed his stare. Her face flushed a bit pink. "Ahh… why must you stare? I'm sure you've seen better than me. I mean, we've only known each other for the total amount of maybe 24 hours?"  
The man chuckled, then sipped down the rest of his drink, then answered aloud his current thoughts, "Yes I've seen a lady before, many, just none of your kind, none of your type."  
"I guess my ship wrecked on the wrong planet. Or it's just you're lying because I can't bet that much different. I mean, you did save my life and I'm forever grateful, but the confusion comes when you tried to kill me," she added a bit more enthusiasm to the killing part of her sentence.   
"I was being paid," his voice became deeper and a bit aggravated.   
She shook her head, "Now was are you going to do, Dret, the soulless?"  
The stared at her, as though to be searching through her eyes into her soul. His brows narrowing a bit, his deep blue eyes looking as though they were turning black. The young lady stared back, wondering what his thoughts were. Her eyes changing with the mood amongst the tavern, changing from their normal soft green mixed with the bit of honey color around her pupils, the honey color turning gray along with the green darkening. She finished her drink then stood from the stool she sat upon. After long moments of silence the man spoke, his words soft, almost a whisper, to a volume only she could hear, "If you leave you'll have the chance of being harassed, raped even. The streets are dark and crowed with vermin. Can't you just wait a moment so I can walk you to your apartment? I've decided to switch things a bit, just don't be getting any wrong ideas. I could kill at any instant."  
She sighed, returning her answer, her voice calm and whispering, "As you see, I can no stay. These men are drawn to sex they cannot control themselves. By me staying, I tease them with what little movement I do and what words I speak. I know not many ladies like me staying in the barren streets within this sector, but I'm crazy. I'll do almost anything that may have the consequence of death. It's as though my life is meaningless with out the pure amusement of practically killing myself," she place money down on the counter.  
  
This chapter was infact written by Lauren, John's loving Girl Friend.  
Thanks for the chapter Lauren. YAY LESS WORK FOR ME! 


	4. Chapter 4

After placing her money on the counter Karinka moved to exit the tavern. In a blur of motion Dret had reached out and gripped Karinka's arm gently. He nodded to the bar tender and placed the required money on the counter. He then stood and walked to Karinka his dark blue eyes not lifting from hers. Several men had shouted congradulations to Dret and were whistling.  
"I think it would be best if I were to walk you home....." Dret's voice still very deep and low.  
"I don't know....I mean you did already try and--" Karinka had suddenly been interupted by a very large man approaching the pair.  
"Well Dret, Nice catch..I will pay you...500 dollars for this one..." The large man's voice was sickening it sounded like he had food gloged in it. But he wouldn't have the chance to keep talking. Dret slammed his free hand foreward sending his fist into the man's face. The man dropped to the ground which responded in angry shouts towards Dret.  
"Yea maybe we should get going Dret" With that Karinka had pulled him off into the streets of a city in ruin. The streets had tried up since the last ran a day or so ago. The sun shined brightly on the streets but still, still they looked like they had seen the last of they're days in a world so cold.  
Dret had released Karinka's arm and they were slowly moving to Karinka's new apartment. She had chosen this new apartment because the older one had obviously been comprimised. Karinka and Dret walks side by side matching each others pace but not one word had been spoken between either of them. From time to time you could see one of them glancing at the other and then turning away once the other met the gaze. Soon they arrived at the front steps of another run down apartment.  
"Well here it is, thanks for the escort Dret but I'll be fine from here" Karinka looked to Dret with those green eyes still not sure if she could trust him.  
"You think I did that for free? I just knocked one of my best clients out for you..." Dret said while looking at her his face wearing a fake look of bewilderment.  
"WHAT!? I never asked you to do that I could've done it on--Oh come on." Karinka scorned at Dret before walking into the apartment building.  
From the door way Karinka and Dret took the first door on the left, apartment one. Karinka opened the door and led the way into a open apartment with a kitchen,bathroom,living room with no furniture but a chair and several computers, and a bedroom. Karinka motioned for Dret to stand in the living room while she dissappeared into the bedroom to find payment.  
"You know...you could've told me this was going to cost something then I would've told you to but out" Yelled Karinka into the other room while she searched for some money.  
"Well I didn't have much time before him talking and the bunch to let you know...." His voice had change, it had grown slightly softer and there seemed to be some enthusiams behind it.  
Karinka came walking out holding a small wad of money in her hand she approached Dret and looked up to him with a slightly angered face.  
"Here, here's your money" She pushed the money against Dret's chest and held it there.  
"I-I Don't want your money Karinka..." Said Dret turning his gaze away from hers.  
"What..then what do you want?"  
Dret slowly turned back to meet her gaze. His dark blue eyes locked onto her dark green orbs. No one ever knows why, but for some reason...lovers can always read each other's minds. Karinka's eyes slowly closed as she moved closer to Dret. Her hands wrapped around him. Dret eyes too closed, he leaned down gently pressing his lips to hers and his arms wrapping around her and pulling her close. The two stayed like this for several minutes holding one another as they shared they're first kiss In a world so cold....... 


End file.
